Pet of the Month
A Pet of the Month is a pet that is picked to be one each month. The Pet of the Month program was introduced on August 29, 2007 and more info was found from Plumpy's Advice. You never know what the Pet of the Month is until you go onto Webkinz World at the Newspaper area. If you get that pet in that month, you get special Pet of the Month extras. You also get, a special pet of the month song. If you have the pet of the month but got it before it was pet of the month you don't get any pet of the month extras but can participate in pet of the month actives on Today's Activities. To find more info click here. Info Activities, Announcements Having a Pet of the Month should be very important. Announcements can be spotted in the Newspaper if it gets retired, next month's Pet of the Month, and this month's Pet of the Month. Not every day includes a Pet of the Month activity. Every first weekend gives you a bonus 100 KinzCash if you have Pet of the Month and go to Daily Activities. The Pet of the Month can have a Quick Draw for pet of the month items, can do bonus Hourly Events, and you can get free special food depending on the Pet of the Month. lf you have a Pet of the Month, it will sometime say Lil'Kinz Pig Owners Only: Spin the Wheel of the Month or Big Kinz Cheeky Monkey Owners Only: Spin the Wheel of Wishes! Those two events can be played more often than other users in the month! Loot Bag, Prizes Every time you adopt a POTM, you receive special items plus a loot bag from it. Starting with the Alley Cat (April 2009) you can get a small CD with the song's name playable. Glitches, Issues There were also some glitches about the Pet of the Month. When the Pet of the Month begun Ganz had many problems so they gave the people who adopted the Pet of the Month for that month (Big Kinz Frog) would've got an extra 2000 KinzCash because of it. On April 1, 2008 there was a glitch that the Lil'Kinz Cocker Spaniel was the Pet of the Month for May 2008 but after all it was uploaded later in the week and it said that it was the Big Kinz Panda. Also in early April 2008, people who adopted the Pet of the Month while that time (Big Kinz Pink Poodle) was missing their Pet of the Month Item. Apparently in mid-April 2008, the Carnival Strength Tester came out and the people who were missing their Pet of the Month Items would've got it. Elephant Your pet wouldn't be Pet of the Month if it was retired (because it costs lots of money). It was surprising of what happened on June 11, 2008, when the Elephant Webkinz retired while being Pet of the Month as a shock because it was the only Pet of the Month to be retired while its month but so far it will be the same way. That pet is the only pet to retire after or while being Pet of the Month! No other Pet of the Month other than the Elephant was retired! Back to the beginning: Don't log your pet in if you know when you know it's Pet of the Month! Don't be sad when your Pet of the Month time is over because you may get another one soon or have another one! The Pets of the Month 2007 Note: Pets that were Pet of the Month in 2007 do not have a pet song. The reason for this is because songs for Pets of the Month were not yet introduced. 2008 Note: Pets that were Pet of the Month in 2008 do not have a pet song. The reason for this is because songs for Pets of the Month were not yet introduced. 2009 Note: In 2009, a song for the Pet of the Month was introduced in April with the Alley Cat 2010 2011 Note: 2011 was the final year to feature songs for Pet of the Month. 2012 Note: 2012 is the first year since 2008 to feature no Pet of the Month songs. 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Category:Adoption